


Время меняться

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Канонный брак на трёх женщин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Краткое содержание: Лиана понимает, что в мире супергероев и суперзлодеев опасно не уметь за себя постоять.Примечание: по заявке: «ПО Секретной шестерке, пожалуйста (DC Комикс). ПО Скандал Сэвидж/Нокаут/Лиану. По канону, но что-нибудь милое и домашнее (занавесочную историю)».Бета Санди Зырянова.





	

Больше всего в отношениях со Скандал и Нокаут Лиана боялась оказаться лишней.  
Потому что она не обладала никакими сверхспособностями и, прямо скажем, вообще не была смертоносной. Не то что они обе. Лиане всегда была понятно, как они нашли друг друга: поле боя, адреналин, все дела. Область жизни, недоступная ей и доступная им.  
Нет, вообще-то до этого Лиана не комплексовала на тему того, что не умеет шинковать банду гопников за полминуты. «Мейс» и шокер обычно помогали избавиться от большинства проблем, и вне общества масок Лиана чувствовала себя вполне спокойно. Но знакомство со Скандал втянуло её в новую жизнь, и Лиане не очень нравилось играть в ней роль жертвы.  
– Ты меня не поучишь боевым искусствам, Кей? – наконец однажды утром спросила она, снизу вверх глядя на Нокаут – более мощную и могучую версию себя практически. Вот так бы Лиана, наверное, выглядела, родись она на планете-преисподней и служи в элитной гвардии очередного тёмного властелина. Лиану не смущало сходство: из-за него они и познакомились со Скандал, да, но по характеру они с Нокаут настолько различались, что перепутать было невозможно.  
Сейчас та смотрела на неё с искренним недоумением.  
– Маленькая, зачем тебе? – спросила она. – Фурию из тебя всё равно делать уже поздно.  
Лиану не обидело обращение: Нокаут и Скандал так называла, да и вообще с её габаритами ей почти все казались "маленькими". Но вот ответ её задел, хотя вообще-то Нокаут была права.  
– Дело не в том, что я хочу быть фурией, – попыталась она объяснить великанше с Апоколипса. – Но я не хочу быть обузой. Нравится это вам со Скандал или нет, но на меня точно так же будут нападать, и я должна уметь себя защитить. Особенно если в обозримом будущем у нас появится ребёнок.  
– Ты права, – сказала из-за её спины Скандал Сэвидж. Лиана не слышала, как та вошла, но она к такому привыкла: Скандал не зря считалась одной из лучших наёмных убийц континента. Может быть, даже мира. – Но и Кей права, хотя всего и не договорила. За короткий срок тебя невозможно поднять даже на уровень наших средних угроз, а с большими, боюсь, тебе годами будет не справиться.  
Лиана упрямо скрестила руки на груди:  
– Зато вам меньше придётся отвлекаться на то, чтобы меня защищать.  
– Иногда мы и сами не можем защититься, – вздохнула Скандал. – Если помнишь, Кей похитили вместе с тобой.  
У Нокаут сделался кислый вид, да и сама Лиана без удовольствия вспоминала, как Риддлер держал их под замком и шантажировал ими Скандал. Но сейчас её пытались отвлечь, и она это знала.  
– А если бы я могла дать отпор, может, Кей бы нас обеих отбила, – возразила она.  
– Это правда, – с обезоруживающей честностью сказала фурия, и Скандал недовольно на неё покосилась. – Что? Куколка, я бы отбила.  
Лиана спрятала улыбку: Нокаут всё ещё не очень понимала земные игры со словами и, даже если Скандал с ней о чём-то заранее договаривалась, всё равно бы сказала, что думает.  
– Ну хорошо, – снова вздохнула Скандал. И попыталась воззвать к другому: – Лиана, ну ты же не думаешь, что мы тебя считаем хуже из-за того, что ты драться не умеешь? Женщине не обязательно нужно что-то доказывать, это тоже порочная практика, ты ценна и сама по себе.  
– Я не собираюсь ничего никому доказывать, – покачала головой Лиана. – Просто подстраиваюсь под наш стиль жизни. Скандал, а ты-то почему против?  
К счастью, Скандал не стала пытаться уходить от ответа или делать вид, что Лиане показалось.  
– Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты менялась из-за нас, – с болью в голосе призналась она. – Ты и так теперь с нами носишься по миру и скрываешься от закона. Мы-то с Кей обе всегда были перекати-поле, но у тебя была своя жизнь, подруги…  
– Ну, работа проституткой тоже не предел мечтаний, – рассудительно заметила Лиана. – И я, по-моему, ясно дала понять, что хочу быть с вами, и что такая жизнь мне подходит. Только дайте нормально к ней приспособиться, это всё, о чём я прошу!  
Скандал и Нокаут переглянулись, и последняя сказала:  
– Ты говоришь правильные слова, маленькая. Но я тебя учить не стану.  
Лиана набрала в грудь побольше воздуха – ну уж нет, она не отступится и достучится до них, даже если придётся прочесть целую лекцию.  
Но прежде, чем она начала, Скандал сжала её ладонь в своих.  
Вкладывая в её пальцы пистолет.  
– Кей тебя не будет учить, потому что есть способы быстрее, – сказала она. – Я надеялась, что ты передумаешь, честно. Но на это не очень похоже, да?  
– Совсем не похоже, – покачала головой Лиана, выдыхая.  
– Поэтому я позвала знакомого тебя учить стрелять, – мрачно кивнула Скандал. – Так или иначе – добро пожаловать в наш мир, Лиана.  
Та поочерёдно посмотрела на своих любимых женщин – и обняла их обеих сразу. Рукоять пистолета холодила ладонь, обещая новую страницу жизни. Ещё неизвестно, приятную или нет, но новую.  
– Я уже в нём, – ответила она.


End file.
